I told you
by LoVeLiFe16
Summary: This is a sequel to my story "Why do we always meet?" Gaa/Sak Nar/Hin Sas/Ino Shika/Tem Neji/Ten
1. Chapter 1

*Beep* *Beep* *SMASH*

That was Sakura's alarm clock being trown to the wall and smashed...

"Ohh man ... I can't belive it school again ... pffff so not fair..." she took her clothes and went into the shawer. She took a bath brushed her teeth, combed her hair and got dressed. she went downstairs to eat her breakfast were her mom and dad greated her with a lovely smile

"how is my high school girl" asked her mother

"Well a little WTGBTSBNCFT"

Sakura's dad made a confused face and asked"What does that mean dear"

"It means WANTING-TO-GO-BACK-TO-SLEEP-BUT-NO-CHANCE-FOR-THAT "answerded Sakura with a cute smile on her face...

After her breakfast her parents kissed her and wished her a nice day... While she was walking to school she was thinking about her new classmates. Was she going to meet some of her old friends there she was really getting kind of sad ... her old friends was she going to see them soon...When she went into her classroom she was so happy all her friens were there even Neji, Rock Lee and Ten Ten. Sakura was so happy to see them again but she felt kind of stupid becouse most of them had boyfrieds or girlfriends and she knew what that meant - her friends trying to make her get a boyfriend to but she didn't really care that much. She was going around the room looking for someone to sit with but no luck becouse all the girls were sitting with they're boyfriends: Hinata with Naruto, Ten Ten with Neji and as you probably guest Ino with Sasuke. She didn't have much choice with the boys even the only one left was Rock Lee...Shikamaru was sitting with Chouji, Kiba with Shino and that left Sakura with Lee... So Sakura sat with him and asked

"Hey Lee how come you Ten Ten and Neji are in our class you are one year older"

Lee smiled"We were on a mission for a year and could't come to school so they send us one year back"

Sakura smiled too"this will be so cool all of us in one class this will tottaly rock"she giggled making Lee laugh as well.

While she was talkng to Lee In the room came in a tall boy. He had red hair, sea-green eyes and something on his forehead that looked like a tatoo of the kanji letter "Love" He was well build, Sakura's heart started beating"Gaara..." she wispered in her mind.

Gaara looked around the room looking were to sit there were only two seats left one was in front but there was a girl named Mioko sitting there and one was in the back next to the window behind Sakura. Sakura looked down and smiled "He remembers me that is why he is sitting behind me" she thought and her smile grew

Ino & Sasuke were on the last desk next to Gaara but Ino was more next to him that Sasuke. She looked at him and thought"Well... now there is a hottie you don't see every day... guess it is time for a new boyfriend..." INo looked at him again and smiled. He was sitting there looking outside the window not giving a damn about anything so she went next to him"Hey there My name Is Ino Yamanaka please to meet you..." Putting on the best inocent smile she could ... he looked at her for a second-two and said

"My name is Gaara" and looked away again... Ino was determened on getting to know him so she sat next to him and began asking him "are you new in Konoha"

whitout looking at her he said"You might say that" Ino kept asking him stuped question until class was over. Next class they Had psyhical. So when the bell rang they all rushed into class. They had to separete into groups of two and they were just like they were sitting in class Hinata & Naruto, TenTen & Neji, Shikamaru & Chouji, Kiba & Shino, Ino & Sasuke. Sakura was left to be with Gaara becouse Lee was with Mioko. She wasn't a bad girl, actualy she was very cute, she had hiplong hair, white skin and the most beautiful night sky eyes. They were so blue and shinying like the stars. Mioko was really fit as well, she had the perfect body. And the perfect atitude... she was nice, calm, funny, sweet,loved animals, at first she is shy but when you geet to know her she is a load of laughts but the most emportaint she is a true friend. But as strange as it sounds she didn't have a looked as if Lee liked her but Kiba also had a crush on her.

And now back to the gym. The partners had to carry each other like if one of them was injered. When Sakura was ridding on Gaara's back she was turning more red every second. Gaara turned around to see her and asked

"Hey are you okey kid, you look kind of red"

Sakura blushed even more..."No, no I'm fine really"

Gaara made a confused face"You sure 'bout that"

"Yeah don't worry Gaara"

"Oh...am...okey...am...well you know my name can I learn yours"

Sakura's eyes watered"I'm...I'm Sakura Haruno" She could't belive It he really didn't remember her...

"Okey class now switch you're partners" said Guy Sensei who is the gym teacher

Gaara was with Ino And Sakura was with Sasuke. The next exsersize was one of the partners keeps on jumping all around the gym and the other has to catch him when he falls. Sasuke and Sakura were ready. So Sakura was watching Gaara and Ino. When Gaara cought Ino she quikly huged him so tight. Gaara tried to make her move but she wouldn't so Gaara looked around the gym but his eyes stoped on Sakura who was all Ino finally let him go he went to Sakura and asked

"Hey Sakura are you okey"

Sakura looked at him"Yes why"

Gaara put a hand on her forehead, she turned even more red then before"Becouse you are red,you're forehead is hot and you're eyes are watering"he grabed her hand"Let's go"

Sakura blushed even more"whhere are we going"

"to the nurse"

Sakura screamed in her head "I'm hot and red becouse of you and I'm crying becouse you don't even remember me"

"Hello...oh Sakura what is the matter?" asked the nurse

Gaara came into the room and said"I think she has a fever her eyes are watering, she is red and hot please check her out, Sakura i'll be outside the door" and Gaara went out

"The nurse looked at Sakura and said"Yes Sakura you have a fever but I can't help you with It there is no cure for love" the nurse smiled

Sakura smiled and went out. Gaara stood up and asked"So what did the nurse say"

"She said that I'm okey"

Gaara took her hand"Well let's get back to gym"

Sakura blushed.

After gym Ino went to Gaara and huged him from behinde"Hey there hotie..tonight at my house eight oçlock everybody will come you too right?"

Gaara made a confused face and said"Am...yeah sure"

Ino kised him on the cheek"Ohhh..that face is so cute..."and she ran off

Gaara went into the boy's loker room to chanje... He was chest naked or in other words he had to just put a shirt on... He heard someone come in and before he knew It Ino had pushed him onto the lokers

"Ino ... Sasuke isn't here"

Ino put on a smile"I'm here to se you"she started to move her hands all around his chest muscles"wow they are so big..."she tought "... much bigger than Sasuke's" Ino started kissing him on the neck, rubbing his muscles Gaara finally snaped out of the shock and pushed her away... Ino smiled "Okey hotie...see you tonight..."Ino bit her lip...

It was eight o'clock and the guest were getting ready for the party...Gaara was at Ino's rang the door bell and Ino opened. She smiled and...

**And what happens next you will find out in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter here we go...**

Ino opened and said"Come In hotie...uhmm Gaara"..."Daaamn... he really came well I told him to come an hour earlyer...I didn't mean to..."Ino tought and smiled...They went into Ino's room"Well Gaara you can sit down I'll just change my clothes...

"Should I go out..."

"No, no need" Ino smiled and changed while Gaara just stood there and looked at the wall. "So...ummm... Gaara I heard something interesting about you..."

"What did you hear about me that is so interesting?" He asked with a strange smile on his face...

Ino was very smart she knew how to ask something that she could get 2 answers for. She had heard that he was going to be Kazekage but wasn't sure anyway she was more interested in him and if he had a girlfriend ...

"So how cute it the future Kazekage's girlfriend...?" and gave the most innocent and sweet smile she could

Gaara put on a charming smile without even knowing It and said"Actually I don't have a girlfriend"

"But Kazekage-sama how is that posible you are so hot" She made it sound as a joke

Gaara giggled "Well I'm not Kazekage yet.."

Ino went in front of him "But you will be" Ino smiled

At that time Sakura, Hinata and Ten Ten were getting ready for Ino's

"Sakura tell me truly who do you like, I know who It is but I want to her It from you" Hinata asked out of nowhere

"Hinata... I-I-I-I...

"It's the new kid right...it's Gaara?" Ten Ten asked

Sakura blushed"Yes..."

"Why keep It a seacret he is freaking HOT!"Ten Ten screamed

"Yes Sakura he is so sweet, kind and cute I see why you like him"

Sakura smiled

"Don't worry Sakura we'll help you with Gaara" Said Ten Ten with a big smile

"Ofcouse we will" Hinata smiled


End file.
